Creep
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Hay veces que nosostros sentimos que no somos el indicado para cierta persona, la vemos tan perfecta que no sabemos como sentirnos al estar a su lado. Eso le paso a Aomine, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado, pero era tarde ya que él estaba con otro. Sin embargo, esto no lo detiene, y tratará de decirle lo que se ha estado guardando ¿Funcionará ó... fallará en el intento?


**Notas: ¡Muy bien! Espero les guste ya que… lo hice con todo mi amorsh. Esta canción está dedicada a Sarai Saora quién me pidió esta canción, espero no haber arruinado tus expectativas ;;**

 **Aclaro: tanto la canción, letra y personajes no son míos, pero si la historia** **¡Sin más comencemos!**

* * *

Creep.

When you were here before, I couldn't look you in the eye  
(Cuando estabas aquí, no pude verte a los ojos)  
You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry  
(Eres como un ángel. Tú piel me hace llorar)  
You float like a feather In a beautiful world  
(Flotas como una pluma, en un hermoso mundo)  
I wish I was special You're so fucking special  
(Ojalá yo fuera especial, tú eres tan jodidamente especial)

Maldita sea

¿Porqué me tenía que pasar esto a mí, eh? Mira que sentir…ugh, de tan solo pensarlo hace que me sienta… ¡Argh! Maldito Kise, ¿Cómo poder verte a los ojos ahora? Si cada vez que te veo… maldición, pienso que eres como un ángel, tú piel tan suave y ese cabello tan…perfecto. Eres como un ángel, que cayó por accidente en mi vida desastrosa. Eres único, tan único, quisiera ser como tú y así sentirme mejor al tenerte cerca de mí…

¡Te volviste tan jodidamente especial que ahora quitarte de mi cabeza es difícil!

Sé lo que siento, me di cuenta aquella vez que me entere que salías con alguien, me hierve la sangre cada que escucho que eres feliz con él. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Te muestras muy feliz con él, pero… soy alguien desagradable y egoista. Te quiero robar de sus brazos. Quiero ser la persona que te haga feliz, a la que beses, a la que le digas aquellas palabras que tanto anhelo "Te amo"

Por eso te digo ahora, no me rendiré. Sé que puede ser estúpido o cursi, pero me vale, por ti… No me importa

But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo  
(Pero soy repulsivo, soy un bicho raro)  
What the hell am I doing here?  
(¿Qué demonios hago aquí?)  
I don't belong here.  
(No pertenezco a este lugar)

Pero, ¿Cómo tenerte? Soy como un bicho raro al compararme contigo

No tengo muchas virtudes si me comparas con él, a decir verdad, puedo ser repulsivo a su lado si quieres exagerar las cosas. No pertenezco a este lugar, aún así no me gusta que me ganen, y si luchar por ti me ayudará a ganarte. Que así sea…

 _-Oí, Kise, vayamos a esta cafetería, dicen que la comida es muy buena_

 _-¿Eh? C-claro, pero ¿Cuándo?_

 _-Hoy mismo, eso es más que obvio_

 _-No creo que-_

 _-Vamos, además dijiste que el que perdiera haría lo que el otro quisiera por una semana, perdiste por cuatro canastas. Así que vamos_

 _-Ahhh. -Suspiro.-Eres increíble Aomine'cchi, vale, vale, vayamos a comer ¡Pero tú pagas tú parte!_

 _-¿Ah? Tch…_

 _-¡Por cierto, Aomine'cchi! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

 _-¿Domingo? ¿Por qué?_

 _-Mouh~ ¿Algún otro detalle?_

 _-No, no sé me ocurre nada…_

 _-Hmm… está bien, vámonos a comer ¿No?_

I don't care if it hurts I wanna have control  
(No me importa si duele. Quiero tener control)  
I want a perfect body I want a perfect soul  
(Quiero un cuerpo perfecto. Quiero un alma perfecta)  
I want you to notice When I'm not around  
(Quiero que te des cuenta, cuando no estoy cerca de ti)  
You're so fucking special I wish I was special  
(Eres tan jodidamente especial, ojalá yo fuera especial)

¡Ja! Estas tan equivocado si pensaste que olvide tu cumpleaños, por favor, sé que olvido muchas fechas pero la tuya es especial. No me gustaba verte así, pero quiero tener el control de la situación. Tengo algo en mente para este día, para que sea inolvidable

Ahora que te miro de una mejor forma mientras estas tomando agua, me doy cuenta de lo perfecto que es tu cuerpo. Sin duda ¿Cómo sería verlo debajo de mí? Quiero tenerte, quiero que ese cuerpo y alma perfecta sea para mí y no para un idiota cualquiera. Pero, lo que más quiero, es que cuando no esté a tú lado, tú lo notes

¿Por qué te volviste tan jodidamente especial? Ojala yo fuera así de especial para ti

Tan sólo… espero que todo el día de hoy salga bien

But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo  
(Pero soy repulsivo, soy un bicho raro)  
What the hell am I doing here?  
(¿Qué demonios hago aquí?)  
I don't belong here, oh, oh  
(No pertenezco a este lugar. Oh, oh)

Pero pensar que no soy el mejor para ti, quiero tenerte pero ¿Es lo mejor? Soy un idiota…

¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí comiendo juntos, eh? No pertenezco a este lugar… al menos no a tu lado

¿O sí?

Tal vez, si puedo decirte lo que siento, puedas estar a mi lado. Odio sentirme así, confundido con respecto a la decisión que estoy a punto de tomar… de decirte que tan harto estoy de verte con él

She's running out again She's running out  
(Ella está huyendo. Está huyendo)  
Run, run, run, run!  
(¡Huye, huye, huye, huye!)  
Run!  
(¡Huye!)  
Whatever makes you happy Whatever you want  
(Lo que te haga feliz. Lo que quieras)  
You're so fucking special I wish I was special  
(Eres jodidamente especial. Ojalá yo fuera especial)

 _-_ _"Deberías de huir antes de que lo diga… vamos, Kise, vete…antes de que sea tarde".-Pensé al ver que nos daban el postre que hace poco habías ordenado_

 _-¡Esta tan deliciosa la comida! Tenías razón, Aomine'cchi, pero si esta algo cara…_

 _-No deberías preocuparte por ello, tienes dinero ¿No?_

 _-¡Si pero! Es…_

 _-Bien, bien, yo pago la comida hoy_

 _-¿E- estás bien con eso?_

 _-¿Queda otra opción? Y está bien, la próxima vez lo harás tú_

 _-¿Pr-próxima vez? ¿Q-quieres salir otra vez?_

 _-Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

 _-No, nada… pero Aomine'cchi es… es muy inusual esto_

 _-¿Por qué inusual?_

 _-Es que.- Desviaste la mirada sonrojado.- Es como si no quisieras… ¡Mejor olvídalo!_

 _-… ¿Cómo si no quisiera… irme de tu lado?_

 _-¿Eh? -Me mirabas con una enorme sorpresa_

But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo  
(Pero soy repulsivo, soy un bicho raro)  
What the hell am I doing here?  
(¿Qué demonios hago aquí?)  
I don't belong here  
(No pertenezco a este lugar)  
I don't belong here  
(No pertenezco a este lugar)

Pero como decirlo… estar ahora, aquí contigo hace que me sienta bien, realmente por mi mente no pasa el hecho de que tengas novio. Actuó de manera impulsiva, y en esta ocasión no es la excepción. Por lo que para mí no fue sorpresa tomar la carta del menú para acercarme a ti y robarte lo que siempre había querido

Un beso

Sé sintió tan bien, te veías tan… hermoso sonrojado, claro que bajaste la mirada algo que no me gusto, ¿Por qué te ocultas de mí?

 _-¿Qu- qué es l-lo que ha-haces, Aomine'cchi? No debes de jugar con esas cosas… porque yo…_

 _-¿Tienes novio? Me importa un bledo eso… Yo te conocí antes, además… cuando por fin me di cuenta de esto, ya estabas con ese. Sólo te diré una cosa, Kise. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, así que a partir de ahora no me rendiré y no callaré lo que siento, porque yo… estoy seguro de que… te amo_

 _-A- aomine'cchi…_

 _-Mañana a las tres de la tarde nos vemos en la estación de Shibuya, sino vas, entenderé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo. Pero si llegas a ir… no me pidas después que deje de amarte… ¿Entiendes, Kise?_

¿Había sido muy directo? Tal vez… pero debía de serlo, sino lo tomarías a broma y no podría aceptar que pensarás que es un estúpido juego. Verte con tu expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo, no sé como describir lo que sentí. Me levanté antes de que reaccionaras, deje el dinero y me fui de ahí

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi casa, me tire a mi colchón

¡Malditos impulsos!

Aunque si bien es cierto que ya no aguantaba el no decirle, no tenía porque hacerlo… al menos no en esos momentos

-Jodeeer… creo que si soy un idiota después de todo

A la mañana siguiente llegue justo a tiempo a la estación. Esperando, esperando, y más esperando. Cada minuto parecía una enorme eternidad, no verte solo provocaba más confusión

-"Tal vez ni venga"

Yo no soy una persona paciente, y mira que ya tenía tiempo aquí, supongo que porque algo en mí se negaba a aceptar que ya no tenía oportunidad de estar contigo, mire el reloj… dos minutos antes de las cuatro. Casi una hora esperando… supongo que no ibas a venir después de todo

\- "Tch… Maldito Kise…"

Me levanté de mí asiento… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? No lo sé, pero verte a unos metros de mi con un paraguas hizo que lo supiera,. Con una mirada llena de sorpresa lo soltaste para correr hacia a mí y envolverme en un enorme abrazo

 _-¡Aomine'cchi, tonto, idiota, baboso! ¡Estás muy mojado! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste, eh?! ¡Argh! ¡No deberías hacer que me preocupe por ti!_

 _-… ¿Estás llorando, Kise?_

 _-N-no… ok, si, pero es culpa de Aomine'cchi por ser tan tonto y no haberse ido ¡¿Y sino venia?!_

 _-¡Ja! Es tu culpa por hacerme esperar… y sino venías, me hubiera ido, no soy tan tonto para quedarme… ¿Qué pasó con él idiota ese?_

 _-…Nosostros… Habíamos pelado desde hace días por algo y decidimos terminar_

 _-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Kise?_

 _-P- porque la razón por la que peleamos… f-fue porque le dije que amaba a otra persona…_

 _-Ki-_

 _-¡Te amo, Aomine'cchi! Así que por favor no hagas nada loco otra vez ¿Sí? Te vas a enfermar…_

 _-Tú también, idiota_

 _-Hmp... Él único idiota aquí eres tú_

 _-Kise_

 _-¿Sí, Aomine'cchi?_

 _-Te amo_

No sé como hice para que él día de hoy, estés aquí conmigo, después de todo lo que te dije e hice… En verdad que… agradezco que ahora estés a mí lado

 _-Yo también te amo, Aomine'cchi_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas: ¿Les gusto? :D ¿No? Aish… ;-; bueno, si les gusto ya saben que pueden decidir que otro song-fic puedo hacerles! ¡Ya saben! Ustedes piden, yo lo hago uvu ¡Nos vemos en otra otra actualización!**


End file.
